Empathy
by TheVampireStephanie
Summary: A year has passed since Claire Bennett has outed herself on national TV. This story is about three empaths, Peter, Gabriel  Sylar  and Stephanie an empath who covets abilities by singing. Stephanie is stuck between two men Peter and Gabriel.
1. Chapter 1

****A year has passed since Clair Bennett came out about her ability. Most of the "heroes" have gone into hiding. This story is about Sylar, Peter and Stephanie. All three are empaths, Stephanie is a child hood friend of Peter's and has come back into his and Gabriel (Sylar's) life. I do not own Heroes or have anything to do with NBC. I love Tim Kring and wish they would bring this show back for one finale season. Please enjoy and i always love reviews but please remember to be nice :) )**

It was a beautiful winter evening; the snow was falling softly on the ground as I made my way to a local millionaire's home. The sun was on the horizon as the moon began to show in the sky. I was on my way to a party hosted by the Petrelli family. I had known Angela since I was 16, I have been singing at her events for years. Now don't get me wrong, the woman is a heinous bitch but she had become like a mother to me, and her sons were always wonderful to be around. Nathan was like a big brother to me, a man that I felt was my own personal Superman.

He always seemed to have time for me even when the shit was hitting the fan in his personal life. I remember when he found out he had a daughter, a little blond girl who had become a national phenomena. , he had such mixed emotions about it that he didn't know who to talk to. I was visiting Angela when Nathan came into the house in a rampage. I tried to leave but Nathan didn't give me a chance. Since that day I have kept the Petrelli secrets and God knows there are a lot of them.

Peter and I have always had an awkward relationship. Not only were we best friends but there was always this tension between us. About 5 years ago when the first eclipse occurred everything seemed to change for Peter and I. We each had developed the ability to absorb other people's powers, his was by touch and mine, well mine was by singing. Whenever I would sing to someone with an ability I would absorb their gift. Over the years I have gained so many abilities that they sometimes seem to blend together. When Peter acquired his gift he seemed to disappear from my life, something had changed in him. He was so focused on saving everyone else he had forgotten about himself. After Nathan's death this past year Peter and I decided to put the past behind us. I hadn't heard from Angela since that day until this morning. She had called me asking if I could sing at an event for some friends and like a good sotto daughter I said yes.

I walked up to the large house and knocked on the big wooden door. I could hear someone coming to answer as I smiled recognizing the voice as it rang in my head. 'Arg I'm so sick of that woman…' It said as I smiled as the door opened. Peter stood before me, his dark hair falling softly on his face, his deep rich eyes looking widely at me as the smile began to grow on his face. I looked at him and smiled back breathing out a soft, "hi" he grabbed me into a firm hug, I took a deep breath smelling his sent feeling the warmth come over my body. "Hey" he said holding onto me. I could feel his body thru his cloths, his firm abs and hard chest made me almost melt into his arms. I pulled away and looked at him, his crooked smile seemed so familiar to me he held my hands. "Come in" he said as I followed him into the large great room. I could hear Angela's voice from the kitchen ordering everyone around. I unbuttoned my long black coat and smiled as he grabbed it from off my shoulders. Our eyes met as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Peter is about five foot seven, I am only about five foot two so it made it very easy to get lost in his eyes. "We don't have much time you all need to hurry up!" she said in her stern strong voice. Peter seemed to be staring at me as I softly sent a message into his head, "What?" I asked as he squinted his eyes and looked at me. "Learn a new trick?" he asked as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "O yea, got it NYCPD police function, didn't know I had until recently" I said as I walked into the kitchen. Things had become very crazy since Clair Bennett fell from the top of a Ferris wheel on live television. A lot of us had gone into hiding scared of what would happen if we were all found out. Angela had become our very own Harriet Tubman. She had surrounded herself with people from all walks of life with abilities to try and keep them safe, she might be a bitch but at least we were on her good side.

"Stephanie! Thank God, ok so you will be in the living room where the band is set up. How long of a set do you have?" she asked all at once as I smiled and gave her a quick hug. "As long as you want Angela." I said as she pulled back and looked at me. I smiled as she gave me a soft smirk and thought, 'She looks great maybe there is hope for her yet' She pulled away and looked at Peter. "Peter let her get ready up in the guest room" she said as he nodded and smiled at me. "Angela," I began as she turned to me, "You know how tired I get after singing at your parties. I am going to need to take a break at one point or I'm going to explode." Now to some people this would just be a word, an expression but to her she knew I was serious. The last time I sang at one of her parties I collapsed on the floor from all of the abilities I had absorbed. When the doctor saw me all of my abilities seemed to manifest at once almost blowing up the entire hospital. If Noah Bennett hadn't gotten me out of there in time there would have been some serious problems. Noah Bennett, that was a name I hadn't thought of in a long time. His daughter was Claire Bennett and if I knew Noah like I thought I did he was not happy with his little girl.

"Don't worry Steph, I'll be there." Peter said placing his hand on mine breaking me from my thoughts. Angela looked at us and forced a smile. "Good. Peter take her upstairs guest will be arriving soon." I removed my hand from Peter's and smiled, "I remember my way I'll only be a few minutes." I walked out of the kitchen and headed up the steps. I could hear their voices from the kitchen. Angela's was faint, as if she knew I could hear her as she spoke to Peter. "What's on your mind son?" She asked as I stopped on a step and turned. I could hear the smirk in Peter's voice as he responded, "O Mom, you don't want to know." she laughed softly as I heard his foot steps slowly start to come towards me. I waited till I saw him standing at the bottom of the steps and smiled at him. I didn't need to have a ability to know the feeling coming off of him. I turned away and began to walk up the stairs.

The light in the house cast a soft glare over the hall way. I softly hummed a soft melody to myself as I felt a serge of energy flow into my body. I was used to this, even a soft hum could cause me to gain the smallest ability. I opened the door and walked into the room. I grabbed the dress from my bag and laid it down on the bed. It was black As I continued to hum I tried to listen for Peter's thoughts, but I guess he had learned his lesson and began to keep his shield up. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. The cold wind had messed up my hair that was twisted on my head. I removed the pins sighing, my dark hair fell softly on my shoulders. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled softly as I turned and lifted my sweater over my head.

I closed my eyes softly, and took a deep breath. I finished getting dressed as I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in Pete" I said softly as I bent down to slip on my shoes. "People are star…" he began as I stood up and looked back at him. He was wearing a black suite with a white button up shirt under the soft jacket. His tie was around his neck undone as his eyes seemed to bug out from his head. I walked up to him and smiled. In my heels I was taller than him and I think he loved it. I softly touched the fabric of the tie and ran my hands down it. "Need some help?" I said as he gave a soft smile. I tied his tie for him feeling his eyes gazing over me. I ran my hands softly down his jacket enjoying the feeling of his body so close to mine.

"You know, I don't remember the last time I did this." I said as he softly grabbed my hand. I looked at him feeling that all to familiar rush of blood come to my cheeks. I looked at him as I felt my eyes begin to burn softly. Peter looked at me deeply his smile no longer there. I looked away from him sighing softly. I looked into the Mirror and saw that my eyes were no longer their deep brown but bright blue, I turned and looked at Peter and forced a smile taking his hand. "watch" I whispered as I closed my eyes and felt the heat come from my hand. I held his hand focusing my energy to flow to him. He smiled softly as he closed his eyes as well. I looked at him and smiled as his eyes were the same shade of blue as mine. He looked at me as he blew out steam. I smiled and went to remove my hand from his. He held it tight and pulled me closer to him.

"What was that?" he asked as I smiled feeling the heat come from him. "I can't hide my feelings anymore. If I get…hot I make heat….." I said simply as I hear footsteps coming to my room. "Hey Peter do you have…" the voice said as I looked up into the dark eyes of the stranger that came to my door. His dark black hair was slicked back and his face was clean shaven. His full eyebrows rose as his eyes met mine. "Sorry, I didn't know you were busy." he said as Peter looked at him than at me. He held my hand even tighter as he moved to stand next to me. "No, Gabriel, this is Stephanie." Peter said as I could hear the tone in his voice change. Gabriel walked up to me and extended his hand. I took it and held it softly feeling a dark rush flow from him to me. I removed my hand and looked at Peter than back to the new man standing in front of me. "Pleasure to meet you Gabriel" He smiled at me causing my heart to skip a beat. Knowing that Peter could feel my emotions I held my thoughts back. "I better start before Angela kills me." I smiled as the two beautiful men looked at me.

"Ok Steph, I'll be right there in case you need me." Peter said as I smiled and looked deep in his eyes. I spoke softly in his head, "I'll be fine." He winked at me as I heard a new voice chime into my mind. "You already are" I looked over at Gabriel and squinted my eyes softly. I kissed Peter's cheek softly and walked up to Gabriel I patted his chest softly stunned at the firmness of this tall slender man. "Thank you" I whispered as I walked down the hall and to the steps feeling the two pairs of eyes watching my every move.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The night went very smoothly. As each person moved into the piano room where I was singing, I could feel sudden surges flow into my body. As my first set came to an end I looked over at the doorway to see Gabriel leaning against the frame looking at me. His dark sultry eyes were focused on me, watching my every move. As I took a breath so did he, it was like we were connected. I finished my song and smiled softly, "Thank you all, I'm going to take a short break but I will be back soon with some more music." Everyone clapped as I turned to my piano player and smiled. I walked out the back door to the patio and sat down in a chair. I started to feel out my body to see what powers I had accumulated and could feel different abilities starting to take form; I had felt like I had been running for hours, my heart was racing and I felt short of breath.

"Are you ok?" a deep voice asked pulling me from my thoughts. I looked up and saw Gabriel standing next to me. I smiled softly, "Yea, singing at a Petrelli function takes a lot out of me." He pointed to the chair beside me asking my permission to sit. I nodded as he lowered his slender body down into the chair. He turned and looked at me, a soft smile on his face. I looked at his face as if I had known it my entire life. His full dark eyebrows, long lashes, chocolate brown eyes, full pink lips surrounded by a soft shade of stubble; they all seemed so familiar

Resting my elbows on my knees and placing my head down in my hands I asked him, "So what are you in for?" he laughed softly, "You have no idea." I reached out and touched his hand softly. "Let me see." I closed my eyes and began to see his past. The images that played behind my eyes were scary, sad and exciting all at the same time. All the lives he had taken and the pleasure he got out of every kill, yet a sadness behind them. "Sylar." I said softly as he pulled his hand away from mine.

"What did you say?" He asked as I took a deep break feeling my body begin to tense as sparks began to form from my hands. I couldn't control the sensation as a ball of blue electricity formed in my hand. I looked at him and back to my hands. "What the…" I said softly as I tried to control the bolt as it flew out of my hand hitting the Petrelli's gate setting it in flames. I jumped up and focused all of my energy to another ability blowing cold air on the charred wood cooling it down. Our eyes met as I sat back down rolling my neck trying to shrug off the past event. Gabriel's eyes were wide as he starred at me.

"What the hell was that?" he asked as I sighed looking away from him. "I'm like Peter. Only I covet abilities when I sing to those who have them. If I sing to another empath I gain all their abilities." He looked at me and than back at the now pile of dust in the yard. "How many do you have?" He asked as I sighed looking back at him, "Too many." I simply stated as he smiled looking back at the pile then at my face. I let out a soft laugh and looked at him as he was holding back his own. "She's going to kill me isn't she?" I asked as he busted out laughing. We sat there laughing as I looked over at him. His dark eyes seemed to gleam in the light from the moon. His smile seemed to brighten up the night sky as he wiped a tear from his eyes. "You're the watchmaker aren't you?" I asked as he looked at me than down at his hands.

"Yea, I used to be." I nodded and looked back to see Peter standing in the piano room looking for me. I touched his hand softly as I stood. He held my hand and looked at me. "Your not scared, are you?" He asked as I kissed his cheek softly, "Not all of us are angels Gabe. We all have pasts." I said as Peter walked behind me. "Everything ok?" he asked as I turned and looked at him, he was scared, jealous even. I removed my hand from Gabriel's and walked over to Peter. "Other than me burning down your mom's gate, yea every things perfect." He looked at the gate as his jaw dropped. "What did you do!" He asked in dismay as I smiled, "I guess I need to learn my new abilities before I blow something else up." He smiled his beautiful crooked smile at me as I walked past him and back into the piano room.

The rest of the party was pretty uneventful. I sang the rest of the evening to the room full of people my eyes bouncing back and forth from Peter to Gabriel, their eyes never leaving me. I could feel the emotions flying off of those two as if it was a warm breeze. Gabriel was interested in me, his thoughts would project into my mind every now and then causing a soft smile or a slightly raised eyebrow. Peter, well Peter was more than interested in me, he wanted me, and not just in the biblical sense but all around. He did a much better job of hiding his thoughts but every now and then one would slip making me smile brightly, him damn well knowing I knew exactly what he was thinking. I think he enjoyed the game a little bit too much.

As I prepared to sing my last song of the evening Angela approached me and smiled. "Thank you everyone for coming tonight. As we all know things have been hard the past few months but I assure everyone your secrets are always safe with me." She turned to me and placed a soft hand on my shoulder, "Stephanie has been part of this family for many years and Peter and I are very grateful to have her sing here tonight." I smiled and looked at Peter who was wearing a smirk that brought an instant smile to my face. "Thank you Angela." I simply stated as I sang my last song.

I finished my song with a soft smile and took a bow as those around me clapped. I turned to my band and said a few pleasantries and walked over to Peter standing near the window. I tried to listen in to what he was thinking and came up with nothing. I smiled as reached my arms around his waist and placed my chin on his shoulder. "Penny for your thoughts?" I asked as he held my arms against his body and sighed softly. Something was different about him he seemed distracted as if something was wrong. As his hand touched my skin a image came from him to me. We were standing outside, the sky was dark and he hand his hand softly on my hip. He smiled at me and whispered something. I kept trying to hear him but couldn't, he leaned in and softly placed a sweet yet gentle kiss on my lips.

"Steph…" His voice rang through breaking me of my vision. I looked at him wide eyes and sighed deeply. "Sorry." I simply stated as I turned and walked away heading upstairs to the guestroom to get changed. I could hear his thoughts as I walked past Gabriel and to the stairs. "Come back" they said as I turned and looked at him softly speaking back in his mind. "O Peter, give me some credit you know I'm not that easy." Gabriel looked at me and than back to Peter. I winked at him as I walked back up the stairs.

Slipping out of my dress I had a sudden pain from behind my eyes. I could feel my body going weak as I saw Gabriel standing above me, his hair was longer and he had a soft growth of hair on his face. I looked around the room to see I was in a hospital, a man with a mask stood from between my legs his eyes bright as he lifted a beautiful baby boy and laid him on my stomach.

Gabriel looked down and me and smiled giving me a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you." he simply stated as I could feel two hands holding my shoulders shaking me softly. "Stephanie? Are you ok?" I looked up and saw a set of dark eyes looking down at me. I reached my hand up and touched his face softly. His skin was soft and smooth, the stubble that was there was now gone. I looked down and saw that there was no hospital, no doctors just Gabriel and I in the guest room and me in no clothes. He reached behind him and grabbed the blanket from the bed and laid it on top of me. "Thanks" I simply said as he grabbed my bag from the bed and handed it to me. I leaned myself up from the floor as he moved slightly back. I searched through my bag and grabbed my sweater and slipped it over my head. Gabriel turned his head not to look as I stood up slowly and slipped my jeans on. I smiled at him as best as I could. I sat down next to him on the bed placing my shoes on my feet.

I could feel a buzz in my head and looked at him, I focused my mind to bounce back at him blocking his attempts at reading my thoughts. He became startled and looked deeply at me. "If you have a question all you have to do is ask." I said as he placed a hand on my knee. "I just met you and I feel like I'm asking you if your ok more than I have asked anyone in the past few years." I smiled as I looked at him. "You have a lot of abilities don't you?" I asked as he looked away from me. "Yes." he simply said as I bit my lip and looked at the mirror. I stood up and grabbed my bag from the bed and walked past him.

"Stephanie?" He asked as I turned and looked at him, he was going to ask me to dinner, I already knew that but I knew Peter would not approve. I smiled at him and touched his face softly sending a thought into his head, 'We'll talk soon.' I smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Sirens call, that what they called my ability at the Company. My voice allures men, one of the perks of my empathic voice, I never have to worry about a date but sometimes I get myself in trouble, and I had a feeling I was in for it. I walked down the steps and saw Peter waiting for me at the bottom. I walked past him and out the door, "I have to run." I said as he followed me. It was raining that night, "Hey wait a second." he said as I turned and saw him standing there with holding my jacket. I walked back to him as he opened it for me to put it on. I knew he wanted me to stay, he wanted to talk. The rain was hard that night, each droplet felt like a rock falling on my skin. I looked down and away from his sight. "Do you want to go get lunch tomorrow?" he asked as I smiled and looked at him. It was impossible for me not to smile while looking at him. The rain falling on his angelic face brought a warm feeling to my body. "Yea, lunch will be great." I leaned in and went to kiss his cheek. As I leaned in I could feel his face turn and his lips graze mine. The softness of his lips on mine took me by surprise. I could feel him place his hand on my waist as I dropped my bag on the ground. I reached up and softly touched his face kissing him back slowly. His lips parted making way for his velvet tongue to softly touch my lips. I opened my mouth allowing him access wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled away as I kissed his lips softly before pulling away myself. "You know, I have waited a long time for you to do that." I said as I opened my eyes meeting his.

"I know, me too." He said as he smiled and leaned in and kissed my lips one more time. I heard Gabriel's thoughts in my mind as I pulled away and looked at him softly, 'I wonder what she meant by, we're not all angels' I looked at Peter and smiled as I focused my energy on one of my first abilities, "I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I kissed him softly on the nose.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked as I winked and jumped softly floating in the air. "Who said I was walking?" I winked at him as he threw my bag up to me. "I'll call you for lunch tomorrow." He said as I smiled and floated up higher into the air. I flew over the house and saw Gabriel sitting in the back yard. He was standing above the charred wood smiling softly. I yelled down at him, "It's not that funny!" He looked up in the air and waved smiling brightly, "O yes it is!" he yelled as I waved and flew off to my apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Last night had turned out to be more than I had ever expected. I never thought that our reunion would turn into this. It has never been a secret our feelings for each other in the past but it had been years since we had ever acted on it.

My abilities seemed to have taken a mind of their own, they seemed to have gotten stronger after I had touched Gabriel's hand. I guess all of the lives he had taken to achieve his abilities had rubbed off on me. His power seemed to supercharge me, making my abilities go haywire. He was very powerful, I could sense that just from the few moments when I touched his skin, but what did my visions mean? I knew Peter was going to kiss me, I could tell that the moment he hugged me when I got to the house, but what about Gabriel, what did it mean? I had just met this man and had seen a future with him. We fall in love? Have a baby? I had heard about him from Angela when Peter went missing a few years back. We had all thought that he died in some freak accident but had found out that he had conveniently lost his memory and ended up in Ireland (Long story). She had warned me to be very careful with those I surrounded myself with. Since I have such a unique ability she was sure that he would want that. All he would have to do is sing some small notes and any female with an ability was doomed.

I glanced at the clock, it was 11:30, I knew I didn't have long until Peter and I were supposed to meet for lunch. I stretched and sat up in my bed. I looked over to my desk and saw the pictures of Peter and I from when we went to our senior fair when our senior year of high school. We were sitting in one of those photo booths, making faces and having fun. It was my first fair, Peter had decided to take me but "Not as a date or anything." I couldn't help but smile as I remembered that conversation. It was two weeks before graduation and I was sitting in the hallway at school when he slid up next me. His hair was longer back then and parted down the middle. His face showed no worries in the world, just the sweet sheltered boy from the city. I was sitting down studying my music theory book and turned to look at him. He was wearing a blue plad shirt with a pair of jeans, he was holding something in his hands making sure I wouldn't see it.

"Hey." he simply stated laying his head in my lap covering my book. I looked down at him and smiled touching his face softly. "Hey." I said back as he looked up at me. "What are you doing tonight?" he asked as he sat up and moved next to me. I looked at him with wide eyes. He was not an overly popular kid, but he never had trouble finding something to do on a Friday night. "What do you think? I never have anything to do." I said as I closed my text book and began to put it back into my bag. I could feel his eyes on me as I looked up and he smiled, "Come to the fair with me, not as a date or anything." he had a smile playing on his lips his hair softly falling in his eyes. I reached up and moved it looking at him. He knew that I had feelings for him, feelings that I had had since we were very young but I always tried to keep them hidden. He was my best friend and I never wanted to lose that no matter how much I cared for him. He smiled at me as I simply nodded. I never could say no to Peter, he had a control over me and did I know how much worse it was going to be as the years went on.

That night while at the fair we played games, rode rides, and just had fun. We had saw the photo booth and I grabbed him and pulled him into the small tent. I had put my money in as the camera flashes began. After we had taken our pictures we sat in the booth and looked at each other for a long time. "Thanks Pete." I simply said as I looked at him softly. He reached up and played with a piece of my hair and smiled his heart stopping crooked smile. I looked at him and pulled his hand away from me as I reached and grabbed the photos from the machine. I ripped them in half and handed him his half. He held my hand softly as I looked at him. "Steph…" He said as I sighed softly. "Peter…" I replied as voices were heard from outside the booth. I stood up and walked out of the booth Peter behind me.

He took my hand as we began the walk back to his car. The car ride was painfully quiet as he drove. I couldn't help but wonder what would come of this evening would we be a couple? Or would I just make a fool of myself. We came up to my small home as he turned the car off. I grabbed the door handle and turned to him. "Thanks for a fun night." He smiled and reached over and took my left hand. "Steph." He whispered as I closed my eyes and looked at him. "Yea?" I said as he leaned over closer to me.

"Why are you running from me?" he asked as I looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm not running." I said as he smiled and softly grabbed my chin, "Then let me kiss you." he said with a soft laugh as I leaned in and let our lips softly touched. I pulled away and smiled at him. "Wow…" I simply stated and left the car. I had really thought that would have been the beginning to a amazing relationship but graduation was a few weeks away. I left to go to Julliard and he went to NYU to get his nursing degree much against his father's wishes. Those few weeks were wonderful but with school and all the bull shit life can bring our relationship was put on the back burner until now. It is funny how things can change so much in such a short time.

While remembering our first kiss years ago I had taken a shower did my hair and gotten dressed. My door bell rang as I was finishing my make-up, "Its open come in!" I yelled as I heard a deep voice come from my living room. My apartment wasn't big but it was perfect for me. "Stephanie?" The voice asked as I walked from the bathroom to the living room. Gabriel was standing there looking around the corner for me. "Gabriel?" I asked as he smiled an looked away from me, "Yea I'm sorry, I was just talking a walk and found myself here." he said as I walked up to him and leaned up and gave him a small hug and a kiss on the cheek. I knew it was my sirens call calling to him, and if he was here I was pretty damn sure Peter wasn't far behind. "That's my fault. You see my ability can call people to me, put thoughts in their head. "I walked away from him and moved to the kitchen to grab myself a drink of water. I thought about the glass coming down from the shelf and the water pitcher filling it up. I came in to see the drink sitting on the table just where I wanted it to be. "Thirsty?" I asked as he shook his head and had a seat in a chair. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a green sweater that hugged my curves showing a little bit of cleavage and my favorite pair of jeans.

"You look nice" he said as I smiled and sat down across from him. "Thanks, I have a lunch date." I said as he nodded playing with his watch. "With Peter, yea I know." he said a hint of jealousy coming off of him. I smiled and took a sip of my water. "Jealous?" I asked as he smiled and looked up at me, "Maybe." he simply stated as I stood up and smiled brightly at him. "Gabriel, it's the sirens call, trust me. I have a performance of Carmen tonight, why don't you come! we could catch a late dinner after." I said as I could hear Peter's thoughts from the hallway. He looked at me from the table and at the glass sitting on it. "Is Peter going?" He asked as I opened my mouth to answer.

"I'm not a big Opera fan." He said starting me as I turned and saw him standing in my door way. His eyes were narrow as if he was upset about something. I walked up to him and kissed him softly on the lips. "I invited Gabriel to come and see me as Carmen tonight." I said as he held my hand and kissed it softly. "That was nice of you." he said coldly as Gabriel stood up and walked over to us. "I would be honored to come. I am assuming doors open at 6:45 show at 7:30?" he said as I nodded back a smile on my face. "This is such a treat! No one but Angela comes and sees me sing! I have been trying for years to get Peter to come but he only lasts about 30 min and starts falling asleep." I said as I nudged him in the ribs causing him to wince softly. He took his hand and reached it around my waist as if he was claming his territory. I heard his thoughts as if he was speaking out loud, "Step back Sylar…" he said as I looked at him and pulled away softly. I walked over to Gabriel and gave him a soft hug. "I'll see you tonight." I said as he smiled and looked down at me. He turned to Peter and nodded as he left my apartment.

I shut the door behind him and stood in front of Peter my arms crossed. "You know, your hot when your jealous." I said as he looked at me frustration flowing off of him. "Well maybe I don't want to lose you to him." He said as he walked up to him and wrapped me in his arm. I smiled and uncrossed my arms and placed them around his neck. "You know Mr. Petrelli, I like this side of you." I said as I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back deeply reaching up and placing his hands on either side of my face deepening the kiss. I pulled away and smiled as I placed my hands on his chest and closed my eyes. I thought back to that night when we had our first kiss and allowed it to go into his mind. I opened my eyes to his lopsided smile shining bright. "Wow." he said as I pulled away and went to my room. I could hear him following me as I sat down on the bed and began to put my shoes on.

Peter leaned against the door frame looking at me intently. "So were do you want to go for lunch?" He asked as I smiled and stood up. "You'll see." I said as I walked over to him and gave him a soft hug thinking of the best place for us to go on our first real date.

With that thought I focused all of my energy and before him and I could take a breath we were in Venice, in front of St. Marc's. Peter looked at me and smiled as he took my hand and kissed it. "The best way to travel…" he stated as I smiled and we headed off to this cute little restaurant right near the cathedral.


End file.
